<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding the Wheel of McKay by Yinka_Wills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094679">Riding the Wheel of McKay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinka_Wills/pseuds/Yinka_Wills'>Yinka_Wills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinka_Wills/pseuds/Yinka_Wills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding the Wheel of McKay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm a <b>BIG</b> fan of Mrs Hamill's 'Riding the Wheel of If' a Star Wars fanfic where a grieving Obi Wan travels to alternative universes/parallel dimensions, seeking to find a live Qui Gon.</p><p>  
I thought an SGA one would be epic, Haven't written it yet... putting the outline up here on A03<br/>
<br/>
<b>Prologue</b><br/>
<br/>
It was very simple. Either John – and Atlantis- could accept a future without Rodney McKay. Or he could…get creative.
Of course, to do so, he’d need Rodney’s main partner in crime, Zelenka. Because they’d need help from one of the Ancient artefacts, those in the room that was locked, and labelled ‘Dangerous! Do not open this door! Seriously!!’ 

And Zelenka was quite fortunately alone, in the lab. Very conspicuously not sitting in Rodney’s chair.
John took a deep breath. The scientist looked pale, and grim, and yeah, many of them were wearing that expression right now. John avoided looking in the mirror, because fuck, he knew what he’d see.

‘Um, Radek. You gotta minute?’
The conversation was short, and to the point. After John outlined what he wanted, Zelenka gasped in shock. Then there was a lot of arm-waving and exclamations in Czech. Then worried looks. Then threats to call Elizabeth, and even Caldwell. Then an intrigued look and muttering. Finally, after a solid hour…he abruptly swept out of the lab and John stalked after him.<br/>
<br/>
<b>And Then It Begins...</b><br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where Rodney is the head of the expedition and Caldwell of the military<br/>
<br/>
The Reality where all Atlanteans are the Undead<br/>
<br/>


 The Reality where everyone is in the military and John is Brigadier-General Sheppard…<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where John and Rodney are Joanna &amp; Rodina…(Everyone is the opposite gender. Including Caldwell…)<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where Rodney’s drug habit meant he never left college, and John works for aeronautical engineers…<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where John is a bit of a psycho…<br/>
<br/>


   The Reality where Rodney is a Himbo, using his talents to climb up the ladder in academic circles, and John is a ruthless billionaire businessman….<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where Rodney never got over the enzyme<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where Group Marriage is the norm, and Rodney’s spouses are not amused…<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where the Wraith got to feed on them…<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where Rodney is great…but 15 years younger<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where John married Elizabeth+ she’s a conduit
(John=frequently unfaithful off planet/on holiday on Earth. Where Rodney can see/find out. Elizabeth sometimes seeks solace with Rodney-which John encourages)<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where John never forgave Rodney for Doranda and uses alien women as punishment…<br/>
<br/>


 The Reality where John never came to Atlantis, Mitchell did<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where Rodney is a suave charmer sleazeball on the IOA, Kavanagh is Chief Scientist on Atlantis…<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where John is a woman, and Rodney…isnt
(J meets a tall, laconic woman with a drawl who ‘gets’ him. And is very possessive of McKay.  He drops in in the middle of a firefight. Rodney is wounded, and unconscious. After John leaves, we find out she’s him..)<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where Teyla is head of the Expedition…and owns the men ( matriarchal society, men = second class, J captured by female sgc  military, dominatrix!Teyla. Sub!Ronon. John is a switch (when he’s with female doms) who really just wants to be with Rodney- Teyla’s most difficult  sub..)<br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where John’s bedhopping had him demoted to <s>Captain</s> Major after being a full bird Colonel…and Lorne, Elizabeth, Teyla, Kavanagh, are just a few of his (angry) conquests- but not Rodney<br/>
<br/>
The Reality where the Ancients like John, no, <i>really</i> like him….<br/>
<br/>
    
  The Reality where some of SG1 = trapped in Atlantis<br/>
<br/>
 The really dark Reality (It’s evil!John and Evil!Rodneywho have their fun. The Wraith are the good guys-giving lifeforce to live- and help John escape)<br/>
<br/>

The Reality where some of the Wraith are like the Tokra, and take the serum regularly…<br/>
<br/>

    The Reality where all the Atlanteans are Goua’uld and Jaffa, and the SGC is sending through a bomb to blow up the stargate…
(John lands in the middle of it, and his stuff is taken away. Goua’uld!Elizabeth is overcome long enough for Goua’uld!Rodney to help him, -because his lover, John fought to the death against being taken over, disproving ‘nothing of the host survives’)<br/>
<br/>

The Reality where they’re all angels, and Angel!John is bored,whilst Angel!Rodney is curious……..<br/>
<br/>

 The one where they met a complex, Asiatic society first, and have half-merged with them. John is a Warrior-Prince, Carson and Rodney are Mage + Alchemist, Elizabeth and Teyla Sorceresses, Ronon the Weapons Master…
(Rodney and all the scientists are veiled. Rodney, who ‘belongs’ to the Warrior-Prince is always barefoot, and has ankle bracelets. Warrior-Prince!John is overbearing and controlling and possessive. There is intrigue with the Genii- who are the good guys…)<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where the Genii took Atlantis and Rodney during the storm
(J arrives in the middle of plans for a rescue and acts as decoy ‘negotiating’ with Kolya –drawing him away from the gateroom, whilst alt!John brings squad of marines in cloaked jumpers from the Alpha site)<br/>
<br/>

The Reality where they live in a BDSM universe, uber dom!Sheppard is courting ultra!sub McKay, but then the lover he thought was dead, Holland, comes back via a quantum mirror from yet another ‘verse…and he wants John… <b>Angst</b>, sub!Rodney and our John have a moment after dom!Sheppard is caughtin a compromising position with Holland. Nasty fight between John and dom!Sheppard interrupted by Wraith attack, and John after its over, tries to get sub!Rodney to leave with him)<br/>
<br/>
<i>(crediting Xanthe and KieraMarcos for the concepts. Please go read Xanthe's 'General and Dr Sheppard' and EVERYTHING Kiera Marcos has written in SGA fandom!) </i><br/>
<br/>

  The Reality where Rodney is travelling to alternate dimensions looking for John<br/>
<br/>

 The Reality where everything comes together<br/>
<br/>
I posted ths Outline/Synopsis on 25th August, unable to work out how to add the images. Now I've managed to do that today, 18th November (thanks, LiveJournal!). I put this together years ago. I guess its time to write some of these stories. Lets see if doing NaNoWriMo helps.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Anyone who likes the idea of any of these stories, PLEASE have a go. Let me know, so I can read it/them. And please don't forget to mention Mrs Hamill.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>